


Quia caro es et in carnem reverteris

by JuuhachiGo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, Potete anche non vederci il pairing, pre-season 4
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuuhachiGo/pseuds/JuuhachiGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di come Dean Winchester fu salvato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quia caro es et in carnem reverteris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyasspikachu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyasspikachu/gifts).



Quello che gli uomini chiamano 'paradiso' è un non-luogo completamente permeato della presenza di Dio - si espande a perdita d'occhio più chiaro della luce, più leggero dell'aria, compresso eppure enorme nella sua Santità rarefatta.  
Quando Castiel scende all'inferno con l'ordine di salvare Dean Winchester, la sua forma, ineffabile e incorporea, sembra acquisire un suo peso specifico man mano che si allontana dalla Grazia divina. Solo la luce della sua, di Grazia, pulsa decisa: venato di zolfo, Castiel si lascia precipitare in caduta libera nel cunicolo più stretto.  
I servitori di Lucifero, un'unica massa di carne nera e feroce, si gettano si di lui schioccando file infinite di fauci. Li taglia in un fendente solo; sul fondo dell'inferno, il Male ha una sua corporeità specifica - solida, ma putrida e fragile: la Luce di Castiel cuoce loro gli occhi nelle orbite, e disintegra quella parodia di corpo malfatto, così diversa dalla minuziosa perfezione del Creatore. Il luogo stesso dove Dean sconta la sua pena è diverso da qualunque recesso infernale: è un utero rosso e scuro, elastico, tangibile, che si abbevera delle grida delle anime straziate.  
Dean Winchester è un filo di fumo sottile - non è un demone e non è un uomo, è un carnefice ed è una vittima: con uno staffile arroventato lacera le anime di chi ha intorno, con una ferocia che sembra estasi. In un battito d'ali Castiel annienta la sua camera dei supplizi in un'alta torre di fuoco, e, quando lo afferra, la materia umana di Dean fiorisce in migliaia di cellule. La cenere è di nuovo carne viva. Schizzano, insieme, verso l'alto: l'inferno li partorisce entrambi come una madre disgustata - Dean caracolla nelle sue spoglie mortali. Il suo primo respiro da di terra e di muffa e sul suo avambraccio sfrigola il marchio di una mano.  
A Pontiac, Illinois, una supernova esplode nelle vene di Jimmy Novak. La fame e la vita gli si fermano in gola, l'ultimo refolo d'aria passa per le narici senza un fremito.  
Senza vacillare, Castiel affonda un primo passo nella neve. 

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N** 21 settembre 2014, ore 2:53. Ehm. Io sono qui che mi sconvolgo. È più di un anno che non pubblico assolutamente niente, e delle poche cose che sto cercando di portare avanti con molta sofferenza (perché la mia vita è fondamentalmente un posto orribile che mi succhia l'ispirazione), l'ultima cosa che mi aspettavo di scrivere era una roba su Supernatural, che non guardo più da secoli, ormai, scritta e plottata su Skype in secondi venti, perché Awesomeabacuc è palesemente il mio ispiratore portatile, e la 4x20 resta tuttora nel mio cuore come uno dei miei episodi preferiti del mio ex-telefilm preferito, e il primo a darmi un'idea tangibile della bravura incredibile di Misha Collins. Di Supernatural ricordo con grande gioia e ammirazione una descrizione dell'inferno fatta da, uhm, Lucifer? (o forse Dean? o Ruby? o addirittura Meg? Insomma, ricordo veramente cazzi) in cui veniva descritto come un luogo di terrore inenarrabile, fatto di 'ossa'. Mi ha sempre colpito questo descriverlo come un posto incredibilmente tangibile nonostante non lo fosse, e fosse fatto per contenere entità prive di un proprio corpo, come i demoni del telefilm. Riconosco non sia particolarmente originale, per essere l'ennesima versione di 'Come fu che Castiel tirò fuori dall'inferno Dean Winchester', ma all'epoca mi sarebbe molto piaciuto scrivere di Cas facendo meno affidamento possibile sulla sfera di percezione di un essere umano. In ritardo, ma ci ho provato. Il titolo latino fa il verso a 'che polvere sei, e polvere tornerai', e sì, sei anni dopo mi sono dovuta andare a cercare come minchia si declina 'carne' in latino. Maippiù. Ad Awesomeabacuc con tutto l'amore di questo mondo e pure di più ♥♥♥♥, ogni tanto mi chiede cose e riesce addirittura ad ottenerle, yay me!
> 
> QUANT'È BELLO SCRIVERE, DOMINEDDIO.
> 
> [Juuhachi Go](http://dusk.our-cross.net).


End file.
